


Friend, Shield, and Lover

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Just lots of smut, M/M, Prompto literally fucking three Gladios, Prompto x Gladios, There is no excuse for this, enjoy, no logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: As if one Gladio wasn't enough, Prompto's somehow managed to getthreeof 'em all to himself. If this is a dream, please don't wake him up.





	Friend, Shield, and Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr: "Prompto sandwiched between two Gladio's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" And how was I supposed to say no?? Or avoid going overboard and adding a THIRD Gladio to the mix?? If you have an answer to either of those questions, don't tell me ;3

It was good. _Too good_ , almost. He was no longer in control of his body, had simply given in to the ebb and flow of _their_  motions, letting himself rock with the force of it all. 

Prompto let his head fall back against the broad shoulder of the man kneeling behind him. Gladio, of course, he could tell by the rough edge of the jawline and a short bursts of breath against the shell of his ear. He smiled, opened his hazy blue eyes enough to look up at his lover. 

And nearly laughed. Yeah, it was Gladio alright, but not the one he was used to. This one was older, had deeper lines on his face and a calming sort of presence. His hair, too, was longer, now tumbling around his shoulders and neck as it clung to sweat-soaked skin. Handsome, regal, the perfect image of a Shield of the King. 

Also, his dick was buried in Prompto’s ass in that moment, which may have explained part of the attraction. 

“ _Gladdy_ ,” Prom breathed, and stretched his arms back to pull the older man closer. Full lips stretched into a grin, this new Gladio kissed him as if Prompto was a light in the darkness – tender, reverent – and fucked up into him with renewed passion. 

“My sunshine,” he whispered, fingers tightening on slender hips. 

Another hand moved to touch him. This one was bolder, _needier_ , and slid up and down Prompto’s thighs with a sense of impatience. “Share a little, wouldya?” a voice laughed. It was deep and familiar, but somehow lighter than the usual baritone. A younger Gladio, straight out of Prompto’s horny teenage memories, with his hair swept back over close-shaved sides and his soft features yet unmarred by battle. He lay stretched out beneath Prompto on the bed, his own cock eager and throbbing between his other fingers as he watched the two above him rock together. 

“I forgot I used to be such a brat,” older Gladio smirked next to Prompto’s ear. “Whatdya think, baby? I know exactly how much you can take. Wanna try us both?” 

The sound that tumbled from the blonde’s lips was hardly a coherent word, but it certainly wasn’t a ‘no’, either. Deep chuckle rumbling through the both of them, the older man gently pulled out of Prompto’s body. He was guided down, this time onto the younger Gladio’s waiting cock, and moaned as it slipped into him with ease. 

The younger man’s face flushed with instant pleasure. He gripped creamy thighs with almost painful pressure, bucked up into the new heat with a desperate groan. Prompto caught his breath somewhere in his throat at the sensation. Compared to the man behind him, who had fucked him deep and slow,  _this_ Gladio was taking to the task with the boundless energy of youth. Again and again the cock inside him slammed into his inner walls, the rapid  _slap slap_  of skin on skin threatened to tear a cry from his throat. This was good, too, being fucked with all this raw energy, and as Gladio inadvertently assaulted his prostate again, Prompto could no longer fight back his impending orgasm. It ripped through him, he came with a wavering moan in streaks of white across the younger man’s abs. 

“Not bad, kid,” came the deep voice behind him. In the fog of his mind, Prompto couldn’t be sure if Gladio was talking to him or to his younger self, but there was no time to think about it. As soon as he slumped forward in the wake of climax, Prompto felt large hands once more grip his hips, and a second cock began to nudge at his opening. 

“O- _ooh, please –!”_ he begged, though even he wasn’t sure if it was for mercy or for more. 

There was a dull ache that had him sucking in his breath for a long moment, and then that cock was inside him, pushing forward through the impossible stretch to fill him wider and fuller than ever before. Beneath him, Gladio made a series of sounds somewhere between moaning and whining as the heat surrounding him grew molten hot. 

“Ready?” With his eyes squeezed shut Prompto couldn’t tell who had spoken, but they didn’t exactly bother to wait for a reply. His world blurred and spun as the two men – the two _Gladios_  – took turns bucking and rocking into his body. 

After that, he lost track of how many times he came. The sensitive bundle of nerves inside him was under constant pressure, one or both of the cocks within him always sliding over it, pushing into it, sending white sparks across his vision as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his very bones. Exhausted, he could only cling to the thick arms around him as again and again and again they took him.

And then, in the midst of the act, a third figure kneeled onto the mattress and came crawling toward them. Gentle, familiar fingers curled around Prompto’s face, wiped the tears of over-stimulation from his cheeks and pulled him forward into a soothing kiss. This was Gladio. _His_  Gladio, the one who held him at night and made him believe in himself, the one he loved with all his heart and then some. Feeling him so close, so warm against his lips, had tears bursting anew from behind feverish blue eyes. 

Beneath him, the younger Gladio seemed to be reaching his limits. With a low curse, he arched off the mattress and drove himself deep into Prompto’s body. Heat spilled into him, the sound of the young Shield’s passion filled the room. And as he crashed back down onto the bed his cock slipped free, leaving Prompto feeling oddly empty despite the other man still inside. 

“G-Gladio,” Prompto whimpered, reaching out to tug his lover closer by the roots of his thick hair. “You, too.”

“Yeah?” A grin spread over his lips. He glanced down at his younger self and patted him roughly on the cheek. “Good job, kid. Now sit back and watch a couple professionals work.”

Though he looked mildly offended, the younger man scrambled out of the way just as Prompto was lifted off the mattress. The oldest of the three helped to bring Prom’s legs up around thick, tattooed arms, gripped him firmly around the waist until he was suspended in midair between two muscular bodies. Gladio – _his Gladio_  – kissed his lips again before positioning his own cock at his entrance, and shoved up into him. 

It was too much this time, Prompto was sure of it. His body was stretched to its limits. He was housing two, full-sized Gladio cocks, both of which were moving and fucking into him without rhythm or restraint, and he was certain this was going to be the end of him. All in all not a bad way to go, he supposed. Subtle waves of orgasm, now weak and lazy, washed over him, caused him to tremble and clench down around the two men until he could hear their breaths growing ragged with need. And then a voice, at once his own and yet not his own, spilled out into the air. 

“Please, _please_ , Gladio, _more! I want it, I love it, don’t stop –!”_

He was crazy, he had to be. And yet, as he was thrown down onto the mattress face-down and one – he didn’t know which – of the Gladios mounted him, he moaned and begged and writhed for him. Hips gripped roughly, cock buried so deep in him he could feel the bulge of it stabbing into the sheet below, he was fucked with all the power and energy a behemoth like Gladio possessed. 

And when, with a roar, the man came inside of him, his spent cock was quickly replaced by yet another. Prompto was flipped over, his arms and legs limp like putty under Gladio’s touch, and his lower body pulled into the air as he was bored down into. Prompto’s breath left him. The edges of his vision were going dark, but he stared up at his familiar, prefect lover and smiled. 

“Gladio…. love you….” 

He passed out before the end. 

Later when he awoke, he found his body sore beyond compare and his thighs sticky with the aftermath of their sex. Not a dream, then, he realized, and glanced around the dark room. Sure enough, he had been laid out carefully on the bed, and was now surrounded by three large, warm, loudly-snoring bodies. A quiet laugh bubbled up in his chest, and turned to bury it in the closest neck he could find. 

Prompto wasn’t sure what strange fate had brought all of these perfect men together for him, but he was certainly hoping they could stick around for a while longer. 


End file.
